The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for protecting a fuel system component mounted to an engine body of a vehicle.
In a vehicle equipped with an engine, it is required to prevent fuel leakage from a fuel system component mounted to the engine body on the occurrence of vehicle collision from a viewpoint of safety. Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2001-317436 discloses an apparatus for protecting a fuel system component mounted to an engine body. The apparatus of this related art includes a protector that has a generally rectangular box shape so as to surround a fuel system component, for instance, a fuel pipe and a fuel injector. The protector has two fixed portions on an upper wall thereof which is secured to an intake manifold by means of bolts, and two fixed portions on a side wall thereof which is secured to a cylinder head by means of bolts.